


Alone In Jersey (McDanno's Twins // Season 1, Episode 5 - FINAL PART)

by OTP_Obsessed



Series: Hawaii Five-O: 'At-Home' Mini-Series (McDanno's Twins) [8]
Category: Hawaii (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), McDanno - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Charlie and Grace, Daddy Steve, Danny's children mentioned, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy little family, Hawaii, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, McDanno Twins, New Jersey, Poor Danny, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Schmoop, Sick Danny, Steve cares for Danny, Sweet, This is too cute!, This took way too long to write!, Twin Series, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP_Obsessed/pseuds/OTP_Obsessed
Summary: On the morning their due to return home, the clouds are just as sad as they are to be leaving. While Danny brushes these off as normal Jersey skies, Steve's not so sure it's safe. When he starts to panic about flying in the rain--even though he's done it a hundred times as a SEAL--Danny makes him open up about his concerns and discovers that the roots of Steve's panic attack are just another reason why he loves him so much.*This is PART 4 of 4.*>> Special thanks to "sue2556" for making this episode fantastic! <<
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Hawaii Five-O: 'At-Home' Mini-Series (McDanno's Twins) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841155
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Alone In Jersey (McDanno's Twins // Season 1, Episode 5 - FINAL PART)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final part of EPISODE 5 but NOT the McDanno Twin Series. There are a lot more EPISODES to come, I promise!
> 
> Mahalo!

JERSEY ADVENTURE - DAY SIX

On the ride to the airport the following morning, it still felt like night, as dark tempest clouds blocked out the light of the 5AM sun; Almost as if the New Jersey sky was begging Danny to stay just one more day. Being around his whole family, again, sure made the sky’s offer very tempting. And, sure, he had considered the possibility, once or twice—It would be easy to get his old job at the New Jersey PD back and, maybe, talk with the captain about having Steve run a New Jersey task force. And, he had seen a few houses up for sale that they could easily afford if they sold their ocean-front. Also, it would be easy to get the Twins in school here, since they hadn’t even started kindergarten yet. They could do it? Easy. Right…maybe?—but he knew that as much as it hurt him to say—or even think—New Jersey was no longer his home. As much as he wanted to stay, he couldn’t wait to be back in his own bed and get back to the life he and Steve had built on O’ahu. He was excited to get back to work, even if that meant they started bickering again. He and Steve hadn’t argued the entire trip—which felt great and would, probably, be something their therapist would call good for their relationship—but, as much as he hated them, Danny kind of missed their ‘carguments’ and hoped that, maybe, Steve did too.

When they finally arrived at the airport, just a short time later, the sky had become even darker. As Steve exited the car, looking up to study the clouds, a weary sensation filled his gut. He turned back, to find Danny holding Bailey out to him, and frowned. “Maybe we should take another flight?” he suggested, taking the toddler into his arms. “I’m sure Chin and Kono could handle another day or two without us.” 

“Nice try,” Danny snickered. He placed Colton on his hip, then, held out his hand. Steve took Danny’s hand and helped him out of the car, like royalty. Danny piggy-backed Colton and moved to grab their bags from Eddie. Behind the car, Danny peered up to inspect the sky. “This is nothing to worry about, Steve,” he reassured, shaking his head. 

Steve helped Grace and Charlie out of the car. Then, turned around to Danny, peering back up to the sky, and sighed, “You sure? Because it looks pretty miserable to me.” 

Danny took the bags from Eddie and smiled, playfully at Steve. “That’s what us Haoles call Monday morning, Babe,” he chuckled. “You do know that not everyone wakes up to clear blue skies every day, right?” 

Steve rolled his eyes. Then, leaned over to Grace and asked, “What do you think? Should we be flying in this weather?” 

Grace inspected the sky for a moment. “It looks okay to me,” she shrugged. “But I think it’s too early to tell. I’m sure they won’t let the planes fly if it’s bad weather, though.” 

“I guess you’re right,” Steve sighed, apprehensively, patting Grace’s shoulder. He checked the sky again just to be sure.

****** 

Despite his apprehension, Steve accepted his turn of farewell hugs and kisses from Eddie and Clara—who wished him a ‘safe flight home,’ as if he wasn’t nervous enough already—before following the rest of the Williams-McGarrett pack into the airport. He and the kids waited back, while Danny tagged Grace’s bag and the car seats at the self-service kiosks, then, claimed them as checked luggage at the front desk. When Danny returned, the family continued to the TSA line. And, after stripping down their non-essentials and emptying all their belongings into the grey, plastic buckets, the family passed through the full-body security scanner, one-by-one. 

On the other side, the Williams-McGarrett’s stood aside, beside a group of other passengers, and compared their mismatched socks while they waited for their things to move through the x-ray machine. Once their items were authorized by the TSA officers, they slid through the black, rubber flaps and rolled down the metal bars into the gathering area. Steve and Danny, quickly, grabbed their belongings from the bins, then, moved their family to a nearby row of chairs so they could return their items to their proper places, without being harassed by other passengers trying to make their fights.

Danny sat down, placing Bailey at his feet, and slid on his own shoes. Then, he giggled, playfully, tickling the toddler’s belly until she laid on her back and lifted her feet into the air. Danny smirked at her and pulled her tiny legs closer, ridding the space between them, and tickled the bottom of her feet, which made Bailey flutter her upper body and snicker into her balled up fists. Danny flashed a silly grin, then, stuck out his tongue and puffed out his cheeks, as he slid on each one of Bailey’s shoes and tied them. 

Beside him, the mood was not so playful. Steve had taken a different approach with Colton and placed the toddler in the chair and sat on the floor, where he had already put on his shoes. But, when it was time to dress Colton, Steve seemed to be more interested in something above his head, rather than roughhousing with the four-year-old. “Did you hear that?” he asked, slowly sliding on Colton’s shoes. 

Danny grunted, dramatically, lifting Bailey from the floor and sat her on his lap. “Did you get bigger?” he teased, poking her belly and giving her Eskimo kisses. 

“Danny…” Steve growled, pulling Colton onto the floor with him. 

Danny turned and met Steve’s wandering eyes. “What?” he said, still getting out his excess laugh from playing with Bailey. 

“Did you hear that?” Steve asked, again, persistently. “Sounded like thunder.” 

“So?” Danny shrugged, nonchalantly, returning his attention to Bailey. But, from the corner of his eye, he noticed Steve continually darting his eyes to the ceiling and checking his watch. He grew curious and released the toddler, to go play with Grace. Then, he turned his attention back to Steve, who was growing more frazzled by the minute. “What’s with you this morning?” Danny asked, leaning across his seat to Steve. “Everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine,” Steve said, defensively, turning away from Danny. He rose from the floor and took Colton in his arms. Danny watched, curiously, as Steve looked to the gate signs above them. When he turned back to the family, Steve said, anxiously, “Gate B is this way. Come on” before hurrying off on his own. Danny and Grace shared a confused look, neither recognizing this side of Steve nor how to explain it, then, followed to Gate B, with Bailey and Charlie in tow, making sure to leave their frazzled McGarrett enough breathing space.

When they arrived at Gate B, Steve headed for an empty row of chairs by the window and set Colton down. The toddler stood on the seat of the plastic chair and gawked at the sight of all the massive airlines outside. Danny arrived and set Bailey in the chair with her brother, then, sat in another nearby chair and locked his eyes on Steve. The Navy SEAL’s whole body tensed, as he leaned against the towering, glass and gazed out the window. He closed his eyes, listening to the rumble of thunder building in the clouds as they rubbed, sluggishly, together across the sky. The booming crash made Steve clench his eyes and ball his hand into a fist, which trembled, anxiously, at his side.

Danny frowned and moved across the room, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist Steve jumped at Danny’s touch and tried to pull away but Danny squeezed him tighter and rested his head against Steve’s back. “Want to talk about it?” he whispered, soothingly, swaying Steve from side-to-side. 

“It’s nothing,” Steve dismissed, faintly. 

Danny dropped his arms and sighed. “Don’t play tough, Steven,” he scolded, turning his back on Steve. He crossed his arms over his chest and felt his eyes swell. “From the day you came knocking on my door, you have done nothing but live for thrills. Yet, now, the sudden possibility of rain during a flight has you turning inside out?” Danny turned back to face Steve, swallowing back the lump in his throat, and reprimanded him through a clenched jaw, “And, refuse to tell me what’s going on, even after everything we’ve been through?” When Steve didn’t respond, Danny shook his head, crossly, and turned back away from him. A moment later, he lifted his head when he felt Steve place a hand on his shoulder. 

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” Steve said, regretfully. He expressed this further by holding out his arms, signaling for Danny to come back over to him. 

Danny hesitated for a moment. Then, rolled his eyes and, helplessly, fell back into Steve’s embrace. Steve caressed Danny’s back and kissed the top of his head. For a moment, Danny rested against his Steve, his arms tight around Steve’s back and held him, protectively. Then, after a moment of silence, after expecting some kind of response from his partner, Danny lifted his head to find Steve still staring out the window, his reluctant reflection glaring back at him through the window. Danny smirked. “So, you going to tell me what’s going on then? Or are you just going to keep torturing yourself?” he kindly heckled, propping his chin on Steve’s chest. 

Steve dropped his head and chuckled. “Alright, you really want to know?” he asked. 

Danny rolled his eyes. “Why do you think I asked, Steven?” 

Steve shook his head and smiled. “Okay,” he breathed. He turned away from the window and placed his arm around Danny’s neck. Then, Steve pulled him down, sliding with their backs against the window, until they were seated beside each other on the floor. Steve pulled his legs to his chest and put his arm around Danny. Danny settled into Steve’s side and grabbed his free hand. He linked their fingers together, then, caressed the side of Steve’s hand with his thumb. “I-I guess I’m worried we won’t make it home,” he admitted, shamefully. Taken aback by this, Danny lifted his head and peered at Steve. Feeling Danny’s eyes on him, Steve shook his head. “I know, I don’t understand it either,” he scoffed. “I mean, I’ve flown in the rain hundreds of times before, overseas, and never once stopped to think about whether we’d make it home. But now for some reason…” He stopped to turn his attention up to Bailey and Colton, who were still fascinated by all the planes and people outside, and admired them for a moment, before turning back to Danny for answers, “…that’s all I can think about.” 

Danny tilted his head. Had he finally rubbed off on Steve? “Is that all?” he asked, casually.

“Seriously?” Steve scoffed, pulling away from Danny. “Is this a joke to you? My chest feels like it’s on fire.” 

“Relax, you animal,” Danny grinned. “This is exactly how I felt the first time I flew with Grace. It’s called being a father, Steve.” 

Steve sighed and looked to his hands. “Does the feeling ever go away?” he asked, flatly.

Danny looked towards Grace and Charlie. “Unfortunately not,” he sighed, shaking his head, smiling. “You just learn how to live with it.” 

Steve sighed, heavily, and leaned his head back against the window. Danny went to comfort him but was stopped when the attendant at their gate picked up her walkie: 

“Ladies and Gentlemen of Gates B and H, can I have your attention please?” her voice echoed overhead, “My name is Bell and I will be one of the flight crew onboard United 430 to LAX. Unfortunately, however, my crew and I have just been informed that a severe storm has been picked up on our radars and is making its way across the Midwest. Due to this impacting weather, all our flights have been grounded until 9am, pending any changes in the direction of the storm. We do apologize for this delay and are happy to help resolve any inconveniences this may have caused. Passengers are asked to remain in their gate areas, for safety and security. Updates on the storm and United flights 430 and 2276 will be announced every hour by a crew member at your gate. Once again, we apologize for this delay and will begin to get you to your destinations as soon as it is wise to do so. Thank you for choosing to fly United.” 

Steve closed his eyes and let out a relieved sigh. Danny smiled. “I guess you could say, you were saved by the Bell,” he teased, patting Steve’s leg. Steve couldn’t help but chuckle and pull Danny back to his side, kissing his head. Danny interlocked their fingers and snickered at his own joke, realizing that Steve had rubbed off on him too. 

******

O'AHU - BACK HOME

Danny awoke face-down in his pillow and the rays of sunshine falling through the window curtain. He took a deep breath of ocean air in through his nose and listened to the waves crash against the shoreline and smiled, delightfully. 

It was good to be home.

He turned over and caressed sleeping Steve's chest with an open hand. He ran his fingers along the edges and curves of Steve's face and smiled, placidly, at the way their rings glistened in the sun's rays. He scooted in closer to rest his head on Steve’s pillow and buried his face in Steve’s neck. Then, he ran his fingertips, lightly, down Steve’s arm, until he found his hand. Danny locked their fingers together, then, held a gentle kiss against Steve’s shoulder, smiling. 

It was really good to be home. 

When Steve opened his eyes and caught sight of Danny beside him, he smiled and pressed their noses together. Danny grinned with the corner of his mouth. “Good morning,” he said, leaning in to give Steve’s waiting lips a kiss. 

"Good morning," Steve’s groggy voice greeted when their lips parted. He caressed Danny’s bareback with his fingertips and grinned. “I take it you’re feeling better?” 

"Much," Danny nodded. Steve moaned, sending a stretched through his body and wrapped his arms around Danny, pulling him close. He rested their heads together and ran his fingers along Danny’s bicep. A moment later, Danny lifted his head felt his whole body tingle, when he saw Steve’s craving eyes, because he knew they wanted the same thing. The pair held their gaze, their heartbeats racing in their chests and their lips trembling, both wanting the other to be first to break the void between them. But, after growing antsy and unable to concentrate on anything except Steve’s ‘I-want-to-be-naughty-with-you’ lips, Danny could no longer hold back and forced his lips against Steve’s. Steve rose from the pillow and slid his hands from Danny's back to behind Danny's head. Danny ran his fingers, lustfully, down Steve’s spine, until they reached his lower back where he stopped and dug his nails into Steve’s skin. Steve moaned, pleasurably, and pulled Danny closer to him, his kisses growing heavier and more passionate. When they broke for air, they stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Then, their kisses began again and faded into soft moans. Steve flipped Danny over and pinned him to the bed by his wrists. Danny surrendered against the pillow and felt a sudden flush of warmth spread to his groin, Steve kiss his way around Danny's neck. Steve lightly pressed his teeth into the spot where Danny’s neck met his shoulder and sent a quiver through Danny’s entire body. Steve smiled and linked his fingers with Danny’s, before tracing a million kisses down Danny's torso. Danny's body trembled, uncontrollably, sensing the gentle touch of Steve's lips along his stomach. 

Steve chuckled and massaged the inside of Danny’s quivering thighs. Then, he scooted up beside Danny and ran his fingertips along the elastic band of Danny’s boxers, for a moment. He looked to his partner for permission—which was given almost as soon as their eyes met—before he let his fingers slip underneath the band and trace along his partner’s waist. Danny bit his bottom lip and nodded, urgently, for Steve to make his next move. Steve smirked and slid his whole hand underneath the elastic band, then, lifted up the elastic band and slide it partway down the edge of Danny’s hip. Danny closed his eyes and dug his hands into the bedsheets. And, of all the things he wished would have happened next…the sound of a buzzing phone was—quite literally—a buzzkill. 

Steve groaned and, exaggeratedly, rolled over to his side of the bed, covering his eyes with his forearm. Danny scowled at his phone. Its violent pulsing reminded him that his vacation had officially ended and, for a moment, he regretted his decision to not listen to Steve’s request about staying back in Jersey another day or two. But, eventually, Danny sighed and forced his arm off the bed to answer the mood killer because he knew that—whether he liked it or not—it was time to get back to work. "Detective Williams," he answered through a dispirited exhale. “Hey, Duke. What’s up?” He listened a moment then, sighed, uncertainly, and looked to Steve for answers. “Have we made it back yet?” Steve shook his head ‘no,’ urgently. Danny snickered and caressed Steve’s chest with his fingers. “Actually, no. There was a delay due to weather, so we won’t be in for another hour or two. Chin is handling things until we get back,” he answered, falsely. 

Steve rolled over and took Danny in his arms. “Danny, what are you—” he asked. Danny put a finger to his lips to silence Steve. Steve rolled his eyes and laid against Danny, caressing his chest with ginger fingertips. 

Danny put his arm around Steve’s back and smiled. “Yeah, thank you. See you soon,” Danny replied to Duke, before hanging up and throwing the phone to his side. Steve lifted his head, curiously. “What?” Danny chuckled, meeting his husband’s criticizing eyes. 

“You do know Duke is smarter than that, right?” Steve asked, teasingly. “I mean, all he has to do is track your phone and see that we’re on the Island.”

“So, what if he does?” Danny shrugged. “He’s HPD, you command Five-O. What’s he gonna do, fire you from your own task force? Or tattle to the Governor because you wanted to sleep in a little after your vacation?” 

Steve wrinkled his eyes and smirked. “I love you,” he breathed, rolling on top of Danny and shoving a passionate kiss onto his waiting lips. Danny closed his eyes and wrapped his arms behind Steve’s neck, inhaling deeply as he pinned their lips together. 

It was fantastic to be home.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> If this series goes dark, DON'T PANIC! 
> 
> THERE'S WAY MORE TO COME, I PROMISE! <3


End file.
